Take My Hand
by keyxkeeperx
Summary: What happens when child!Maka gets fed up with her father and temporarily runs away? A new friend, that's what!  Rated T just in case
1. Take My Hand

**A/N: Le gasp! I'm starting a new story? But key! you've haven't updated your other ones in so long! Well, let me just say that I know, I should be working on those but with a combination of wrighters block, too much stressful work (and family), your attention span, and turning obsessions i've got a mix of stuff going on that i'm sure you all also suffer from.**

**But I'm here to state that this is only a one-shot (as much as I hate them because I always want more and there isn't going to be 'more'), maybe a two-shot, but if it turns out to be more than that then it's going to be an "update whenever the hell I feel like" story. I have no obligations to finish this for there is no real plot planned with this other than a bunch of moments written down for the purpose of amusement and the idea not leaving my head (damn you overactive imagination and inability to fall asleep easily.)**

**Before you begin to read, I will warn you that this is somewhat AU and I'll be switching between the manga and the anime for things to use. Example: Shinigami-sama will merely be called Lord Death here, but the Academy will be called Shibusen instead of DWMA, only and ONLY because it's easier/less annoying for me to read/type.**

**Now enjoy.**

Giggles of playing young children filled the air as the chased each other around trees in the neighborhood park. They hid and climbed and laughed but were sure to stay close so that they wouldn't lose their parents who were watching closely while conversing with one another. One particular set of mothers burst out laughing as a man with shoulder length red hair told a joke. He continued on talking in a flirtatious manner.

A girl hiding up in a tree with sandy blonde hair tied up in pigtails and a light blue dress with black sandals made multiple sounds of annoyance as she glared at the man.

"What's wrong Maka? Aren't you having fun playing with the biggest star around?" A boy with spiky blue hair and an outline of a star on his right shoulder shouted as he hopped onto the branch beside the girl. Maka rolled her jade green eyes at the boy.

"I'd be having more fun if papa wasn't flirting with other women who aren't mama. He's not even paying attention to me!" She complained.

"Well that's because you're not a big star like me! All you gotta do is be like me and then he won't be able to take his eyes off of ya! But don't be too much like me because there's only room for one star in this town!" the boy declared with a roar of laughter. Maka once more rolled her eyes and shoved the boy off of the branch. "OW!"

"Black Star, sometimes you're just way too loud." She mumbled. Suddenly her eyes light up and she smiled evilly. "Papa's been making way too many mistakes with me and mama lately. I'll just have to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" As quickly and carefully as possible Maka climbed down the tree and landed next to Black Star on the ground rubbing his now sore but.

"Maka, you can be such a drama queen sometimes." Annoyed but his comment Maka straightened out her hand and chopped Black Star on his head. "OW!"

"Maka chop!"

"What was that for!"

"I'm not a drama queen, and ow!" Maka rubber her hand, "I think I should use something other than my hand when I do that." Black Star stood up and dusted off his pants. "Will you do something for me, Black Star?"

"I don't know, you're being awfully abusive today."

"You get to show off and be a big star." Maka sang.

"Allright! What's my job?"

"I'm going to run away for a while and I need you to distract everyone so that they don't notice me leaving."

"YAHOO! You got it Maka!" He threw his fists into the air and ran off to the center of the clearing and began making a speech about how awesome he is that no one can take their eyes off of him. Meanwhile Maka fell back into the darkness of the trees and began to run away from everyone.

Thirty minutes later she slowed down to a stop and panted heavily.

"There, that should be far enough for now." Maka smiled slyly to herself. "Now the question is what should I do now?" After a few seconds of contemplation she finally decided to walk around and maybe visit a few bookshops to read. After a few hours of reading in various bookstores, Maka finally decided that surely by now her father has noticed her absence and that he has learned his lesson.

"I hope that papa has learned his lesson." She muttered as she began to find her way back to the park only to realize that, "Oh no, I don't know where the park is!" she moaned in despair and sat down on a nearby bench. "My plan backfired! I'm in real trouble now." She looked up to the cloudy blue sky and sighed. "I'll just have to think of a way to get back there."

"I could ask for directions…no, I shouldn't talk to strangers." Maka bit her lip in concentration. "I could just wander around some more…but then I'd only be even more lost!" many ideas later Maka had given up and decided to just stay where she was, figuring that someone would find her eventually.

Time passed by though and not one person has come down the street, or even near it. Maka began to lose all hope when suddenly a childish voice spoke up from in front of her.

"You're pretty symmetrical for a human." (A/N: SQUUEEEEEEE! Just who could THAT be! ^.^) Maka's head automatically snapped up to look at the boy with wide surprised eyes. He was about her age and height with jet black hair which has 3 white stripes, one above the other, but only on the left side of his head and his golden yellow eyes was filled with curiosity and worry. Maka took note of the boys perfect posture as he stood observing her in his light blue tank hidden underneath a white short sleeved button up shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

For what seemed to be a while they observed one another with curiosity is silence.

"You're kind of weird aren't you?" Maka finally stated after finally taking in what exactly it was that the boy said.

MEANWHILE!

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BABY GIRL! WERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOU!" Maka's father, the man with shoulder length red hair, exclaimed once he overheard Black Star 'whisper' (not really) to a bunch of kids about how much of a hero he is for helping Maka run away from her father.

BACK TO MAKA!

"My name is Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid." the boy sat next to Maka.

"Death the Kid? That's a strange name."

"That's what you get when your dad is the leader of Shibusen." Maka gaped at Kid.

"You're Lord Death's son?" Kid Nodded with a slight smile. "That's pretty funny, because my papa is Death Scythe." Now he looked surprised.

"You're Spirit's daughter?" Maka nodded. "Well where is he? I heard that he took a day off today." to this Maka had an annoyed and angry look on her face.

"Well, he was supposed to be watching me at the park, but he started flirting with a bunch of ladies that aren't mama and started ignoring me."

"Is that why you're here?" Maka nodded once more.

"I decided to teach him a lesson and ran away." Maka's frown as her head turned downward. "But now I'm lost and don't know how to get back to the park." Kid jumped to his feet.

"I know the way back to the park! I'll take you there." He smiled at Maka. She too got back on her feet and smiled.

"Really?" she practically tackled him with a hug, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" a pink tint touched Kid's cheeks. He raised his hands up, confused as to how he should react.

"Okay, okay! I get it, now please stop making me so unsymmetrical!" Maka let go confused and then smiled.

"But you're already unsymmetrical." She pointed to the lined in his hair. Kid fell to his knees and covered his head with his arms.

"I know! I'm such garbage! I'm a shinigami for pete's sake and I'm not symmetrical at all!" Maka giggled and crouched down in front of him.

"I think it's kind of cool." Kid stopped in the middle of his rant and looked at Maka.

"Cool? Cool has nothing to do with this! I'm horrible!"

"But how can you be so horrible when you're so nice?" Kid sat and thought.

"I don't really know." Maka giggled once more and lent Kid her hand.

"Come on silly, you're getting dirty." Kid hesitantly took Maka's hand and was helped back to his feet. "Here, since it bothers you so much I'll fix your collar." She straightened out his collar while Kid fixed his hair and patted the dirt off of his pants.

"Th-thanks," Kid's blush grew when Maka took his hand into hers.

"Now lead the way Kiddo!" He wasn't all that comfortable with holding hands, but Maka was so happy compared to before he started talking to her and he didn't want to see that happiness go away, so instead he tugged her to follow him down the street that they were on and began a conversation on how weird the name of the street corner up ahead was. _Finders' way._

Within minutes they had reached the park. "Wow," Maka whistled. "I am such an idiot." Kid laughed.

"You're not an idiot; you just have no sense of direction." Maka frowned.

"But that's almost the same thing isn't it?" Kid shrugged.

"Fine, you're an idiot when it comes to your sense of direction." Maka nodded. Up ahead she could see her papa sobbing heavily and being comforted by a bunch of women.

"Ch, idiot." Maka muttered.

"That's Death Scythe for you." Kid nodded. "Well," and sighed heavily, "I guess this is it. Bye Maka." Kid began to leave.

"Wait, Kid." Maka grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. "Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Like friends?" Kid asked curious.

"Of course!" Maka smiled.

"…I never had a friend." He admitted. Maka looked shocked.

"Well then, I guess I'll get to the your first." Her smile was contagious for it appeared that Kid caught it.

"Really?"

"Yea, silly!" Kid frowned.

"It'll have to wait though." Maka frowned as well.

"Huh? Why?"

"Today is the last day I'll be in Death City for a while. I'm going on a trip around the world to learn fighting techniques and other things." Maka looked sad but a small smile graced her lips.

"Then I guess you'll have to tell me all about it when you get back." Kid nodded with a small blush creeping up on him once more.

"Until then, I guess."

"You know where to find me!"

"See you at Shibusen." Kid waved and walked off. It was at this moment that Maka's father noticed her reappearance unfortunately.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The man with red shoulder length hair scrambled over to Maka and picked her up.

"Oh, Papa!" Maka shouted in surprise.

That night Maka told her mother what happened and Death Scythe got a very powerful "Mama CHOP!" to the head.

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**But to comment about Kid's personality as of now, there really is no guide to how they acted as kids (except for Black Star sort of) but I've decided that Kid's crippling OCD of symmetry wouldn't neccecarily kick in automatially and that as a kid he may have noticed these types of things with great interest, but the actual disorder wouldn't show until he fully realizes his role as a shinigami and how much responsability he has as the son of a shinigami. That's why he doesn't completly freak out and have a total break down here...I hope that makes sense.**


	2. Into Yours

**A/N: This is not the chapter that was originally going to be here. This was going to be something which now will happen later on in this story. Now i'm going to explain why I've changed my mind to making more than a 2 shot: Although the chapter that would originally was going to occur here, I felt it was wrong to make 2 chapters worth of Kid and Maka interaction and have them be clumped together because to me, some things didn't make much sense and I LOVE character interaction work. So, it's going to be longer. The other reason as to why it's going to be longer is that the idea sprung with a poem that I wrote just for this. That poem's really long though and I didn't want to change the segments it had been put into because 1, it's awkward, and 2 I don't have enough attention span to promise that if I use that poem this story will be completed. THUS I created a shorter version which I adore just as much as the first.**

**Read on at will!**

It was just another Sunday for Maka Albarn, a teenage girl with sandy blonde hair. The sun was smiling down at the world, a light breeze played with the leaves of the trees, and it appeared to be a great day for reading. Unfortunately, she may not get the chance to even read a line within her current novel for her weapon and friend, Soul, a boy with razor sharp teeth and spiky white hair, was dragging her off to the basketball court to play a few rounds with the rest of her friends.

This wasn't exactly a problem in the slightest for Maka. She loved playing with her friends, but last time they played Maka had to go on a date with her father as a penalty game. Hopefully Liz would come this time to play so that Maka wouldn't have to, she probably won't though, but there's nothing wrong with hoping…right?

"Soul! Maka! How dare you get here late and ruin my awesome entrance! I have to do it all over now so that you can see it!" a boy with lots of muscles and spiky blue hair shouted once Maka and Soul reached the court.

"You're here," a tall girl with long black hair tied up in a high pony tail smiled at them.

"Liz decided to not come again Maka, so it looks like you're playing!" a girl with short blond hair giggled.

"So much for hope," Maka mumbled and placed her book on the bench. "But I refuse to be captain again."

"Aw come on!" The boy with blue spiky hair whined. "But I feel so bad about making you play, you have to take captain!"

"If you really felt bad for me you wouldn't be making me captain, now would you?"

"It's all right Maka," a boy with black hair with three horizontal stripes on the left side of his hair only came up and placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. "I'll be captain if you be captain." He smiled slightly. Maka frowned.

"Fine, but I don't want the same penalty game as last time."

"Why don't we have the captains decide what the other captain has to do if their team losses?" the girl with black hair suggested quietly.

"Nah, that's boring Tsubaki! They'll go easy on each other!" the boy with blue spiky hair announced.

"If Maka losses she has to go on a date with Black Star." The boy with black hair stated suddenly with a smirk.

"W-WHAAAAAAT!" Both Maka and the boy with blue hair screeched.

"Why do I, the great Black Star, have to go on a date with boring flat chested Maka?" Maka growled and grabbed her book from the bench and whacked Black Star with it.

"Maka Chop!" The black hair boy looked at Black Star with no pity, only annoyance.

"You know, there's more to a girl than just boobs, right?"

"There's also her ass." Soul nodded.

"That's not what I meant!" the boy hissed.

"It's alright Kid." Maka smirked slightly.

"No, it's not alright!" Maka chopped Black Star's head again with her book. "Why are you so abusive?" he cried. The girl with blonde hair cackled at them all.

"It's okay, because it will only act as an incentive to make you work harder, and Kid's team too, because if Kid looses, he has to go on a date with Soul."

"W-WHAAAT!" Both Soul and the boy with black hair screamed.

"Maka, how could you do this to me?" Soul cried. Maka's evil smirk grew into a smile.

"If I have to suffer, then so do you." The girl with blonde hair continued with her cackle and even pointed at Kid.

"Quiet Patty! It's not THAT funny!" Kid shouted.

"I say that it's only fair." Maka stated. Kid challenged her with a glare.

"Oh it's on now." Soul growled. The game commenced, both sides playing fiercely. But no matter how hard they tried, it took over two hours just to get to five points, twenty being their cut off.

"Okay, this is taking forever and I'm getting tired." Everyone else nodded.

"Let's change it to ten." Tsubaki suggested.

"Make it eight." Everyone looked at Kid. "What? It's symmetrical." Everyone sighed. The battle continued on, but after another hour of playing they gave up with a tie.

"So does this mean that I don't have to go on that date with Maka?" Black Star asked with his arms crossed behind his head as he and everyone else walked to a nearby cheap restaurant (on Kid, naturally.)

"Yeah, let's just call off the penalty since neither team won or lost." Soul suggested.

"AWWWWW!" Patty whined. "But I wanted to get a picture of Kid on a date with Black Star!" everyone stopped and looked at Patty as though she suddenly grew a second head.

"Note to self, do not to do anything that Patty can construe as me being gay." Soul muttered to himself. Kid tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that Patty. You know that none of us are gay."

"No I don't." Patty smiled back.

"Sometimes I don't know whether Patty's playing stupid or if she's for real." Maka admitted. At the restaurant they all chatted about whatever came to mind. The game, how creepy Dr. Stein is, they even commented about Patty's weird but awesome ability to make paper animals while watching her create a pig.

"Hm?" Tsubaki hummed when she notices a postcard sticking out of Maka's book. "Maka, is that from your mom?"

"What?" Maka grabbed the postcard and smiled. "Yeah, she's in Africa right now." She showed Tsubaki the postcard while attempting to keep it away from Black Star.

"Really? How is she?" Kid asked. Everyone turned to Maka…except for Patty who was now wresting her paper pig.

"She's great. She met this weapon that she really likes and right now they're hunting Kishins to make him into a death scythe." Soul whistled.

"It seems like your mom really likes to fight." Maka nodded.

"Well, it is for multiple god causes so there's no real problem with it." Maka's eyes became worried filled and she turned her head downward. "But I wish that she would come to visit. I haven't seen her for years and I can't go home because she won't be there. Sometimes I even wonder if she has died because she doesn't send postcards all that often.

"To be honest, I don't know what I would ever do without my father." Kid spoke up after taking a sip from his soda. Tsubaki and Maka nodded.

"At least I have papa, but sometimes I have to wonder if I really am related to him." Kid chuckled.

"Same here."

"I just think that you guys are lucky, I mean, you still have at least one parent to rely on. I don't even remember what mine look like." Black Star surprisingly chimed in.

"Neither do Liz and I. We were actually living in an orphanage before we realized that we were weapons." Patty, equally as surprising (if not more), spoke up completely serious.

"I like to think that we all are family, even though I have my own. " Tsubaki spoke up with a warm smile. Everyone else smiled at the thought of it.

"We'll always have each other." Kid muttered in agreement.

The group fell into a brief silence. During the silence Maka took a look around at her friends, no. She looked at her loving family. Black Star the annoying cousin. Tsubaki the doting mother. Patty the…. let's go with crazy aunt. Liz the other aunt. Then there's Soul and Kid. _Who would they be?_ She wondered. _Who exactly is Soul, my weapon, and Death the Kid, the ever mysterious friend, to me?_

_**NYEH! So corney. And it onl gets worse. But that's what happens when you end up wrighting what's suppose to be a romance. I hope it didn't get too mopey or ooc, but meh, author's liberties. And I must say LE GASP! I did not know that I was gonna add in that triangle of sorts! Did you? I didn't. But that's because the chapter for this original had suddenly been pushed back and changed. It only means more character interactions for everybody! And who doesn't love those?**_


	3. It'll Be Okay

**A/N: Okay, so just because I feel that it's neccecary,**

_This is Thoughts. __**This is memories/flashback. **_******And this is me talking.**

**Any questions? No? Good.**

**Enjoy.**

Maka ignored the hissing sound of cooking bacon while she finished making pancakes. She knew that she should be paying more attention to what she's doing, but after making breakfast for her, Soul, and Blair so many times that it became mechanical. Right now, the biggest thing on her mind was her mother. She finally finished her novel which she had taken with her the last time she went to play basketball with all of her friends and upon the finishing of the novel Maka couldn't help but to remember the conversation they all had about their families.

"_**Sometimes I even wonder if she has died because she doesn't send postcards all that often."**_

She knew it was silly, but Maka felt bad that she said that out loud. Her mother deserved to be happy, and besides, Maka is a grown smart girl, she doesn't need her mother to be around constantly.

"_**To be honest, I don't know what I would ever do without my father." Kid spoke up after taking a sip from his soda.**_

_No, don't think like that, Maka._ Maka turned off the fires and set the table swiftly. _Mama's strong and she's a great fighter, she can't lose._ Still, Maka felt very cold at this moment.

Finally finished, Maka went to Soul's room and knocked.

"Soul, breakfast is ready!"

"MMph!"

"Mreowwww!"

"AHHH! Blair! You know I hate it when you do that!" Soul shouted. Maka rolled her eyes. Blair probably transformed into her human form naked again.

"Hurry up or else we're gonna be late!" Soul opened up the door looking all too messy with a bloody nose.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming." He practically made a run for the table leaving behind a bemused lady with purple hair and Maka. _What is Soul to me?_

Dr. Stein, a man with white hair and a large circular crank in his head, was performing yet another dissection in front of the class. Maka closely observed but didn't bother to take notes like she usually did. If she wanted a better reference to the body of an animal, she can either go to a book or an older set of notes.

It was a rather quiet class today considering that only Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty, were missing. Black Star was surprisingly quiet, but it's sure to end soon. But surprisingly enough, it wasn't Black Star that interrupted the class first.

"Maka Albarn," A man with red hair that reached his shoulders called as he walked into the class.

"Papa?" Maka looked to her father. She was surprised, for once he was completely serious, there was no crying to swooning coming from the man. His eyes were one0hundred percent serious with a hint of… _What is that?_….Sorrow. A lump lodged itself in Maka's throat.

"Come here," he turned and exited the room. Completely shocked she looked to Dr. Stein. He nodded solemnly and she chased after her father. Outside the classroom she could hear Black Star shouting.

"Hey, if you're going to pay attention to anyone, it should be me!" Maka repressed a smile. Even after all of these years Black Star willingly took the role of a distraction.

"What is it papa?" He had his back to here.

"Let's go to the balcony." He suggested and began walking. Maka quickly caught up to him and looked up to him curious as to what it was he wanted to talk about.

"_**I just think that you guys are lucky, I mean, you still have at least one parent to rely on. I don't even remember what mine look like."**_

"Maka, I don't know if there's a better way to say this." Her father said as he overlooked Death City. Once more Maka felt cold as her father turned to look at her, and it was then that Maka realized that no matter how much she wished she could see her mother again, "Mama died this morning," Maka would never get the chance.

"What?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Her and her partner was overwhelmed. They managed to kill all of the kishins in the area, but in the end it was too much." Maka began to shake as tears filled her eyes. Her father bent over to place his hands on her shoulders. "Before she died she told Lord Death that she loved you and that she wished she could have seen how much you've grown up since you last saw one another." Maka covered her mouth, attempting to suppress a sob.

"No," she cried. Suddenly she was being held tightly in a hug by her father. "No!" she pushed away from him and took off back into the school, past multiple classrooms, down stairs, and out to Death City.

"Maka wait!" she heard her father shout. But he didn't chase her. He only looked on sadly at her retreating back. "Maka," he whispered.

Maka didn't know for how long she ran, but once she grew tired she slowed to a stop and kept on walking until she felt too exhausted to move on. Finally she sat on a bench on an empty street and passed out. When she awoke the sun had already begun to set and she felt sore, yet numb.

Not ready to move yet, Maka hunched her back and let her head hang. Absentmindedly she rubbed her hands. One stray tear began to fall down her cheek.

"You know, you're a lot less symmetrical then I remembered you being, Maka." Maka looked up surprised as a memory came to mind. _**He was young boy with average height for his age and jet black hair which has 3 white stripes, all horizontal, but only on the left side of his head. His golden yellow eyes were filled with curiosity and worry. Maka took note of the boys perfect posture as he stood observing her in is light blue tank hidden underneath a white short sleeved button up shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.**_

It was Kid. He was wearing his usual black suit with his, as always, perfect posture. He gazed at her with his curious golden yellow eyes and sat beside her. Gently, he wiped away her stray tear.

"What's wrong, Maka?" A small sad smile reached Maka's lips.

"You're kind of weird aren't you?" she laughed quietly. Kid replied with a surprised but happy smile.

"So you do remember."

"I'm so sorry that it took me this long to." Another tear escaped her eye but Kid wiped away that one as well.

"It's okay. You remember now." Maka blushed lightly.

"You still have to tell me about your trip." Kid nodded.

"Another time." Kid took her hands into his to stop her from rubbing them. "Are you lost again?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Maka nodded.

"I need to find my way home but I don't know how to get there from here." Kid's smile grew.

"I know where it is, I'll take you there." He stood. Maka stood as well and took his hand inter hers with a smile.

"Lead the way." Kid began to lead here towards her home, but before they turned off of the street Kid paused and looked at the street sign. "Finder's way….It's still a weird name for a street." Maka giggled lightly.

"There are weirder things in this world than this street's name." They continued on.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well," Maka looked at Kid.

"Oh come off it. I'm not THAT weird. Black Star is much weirder than I am!"

"No, Black Star is just loud and not all that bright." They laughed as they walked on through the night. Hiding in the shadows nearby, Maka's father hid, watching the interaction with a none-too-happy look on his face. The window of the shop next to him showed a man wearing a black cloak and a white grim reaper's mask.

"How cute!" The man in the window cooed.

"Even if he is your son, Lord Death, I still don't like it."

Upon reaching Maka's apartment building it was officially night. A lazy Soul Eater watched Maka and Kid as she hugged him and left, waving goodbye and laughing. A small smile reached his lips. _At least it's Kid and not some idiot hooligan like Black Star._ Soul thought and went to make dinner even though tonight was Maka's turn.

Soul was halway done with the soup he was making when he heard the jingling of keys and the front door open.

"I'm home!" Maka called as she walked in. Soul smiled.

"Hey, dinner's almost done so go get cleaned up!" Maka peek her head into the kitchen.

"But tonight's my turn."

"It's fine, you can just make it up to me another time." Maka smiled and went to the bathroom to clean her face.

"_**We'll always have each other."**_

******Man, I am on a roll. I almost cried here too. But to be honest, originally I was gonna kill off Crona or Death Scythe. But I couldn't figure out how well that would work out, or if the concept of their death would be harder or easier to wright. In the end I decided that not only is Maka's Mother easier to kill off (because it's not like she's has a real physical appearance so far in the anima/manga to go off of or anything) but there would be a more devastating effect which would induce Maka's running away.**

**But I am not totally happy with this chapter. I feel as though I quoted the last chapter too much...Oh well, I did it for build up. I also realize that the mother's 'death' was probably totally expected and I'm still kicking myself for it...*siiighhhh***


	4. Even If We Get Lost

**A/N: Gosh, I feel so bad that it took me so long to type up this chapter! But I blame my occasionally over-active imagination and my also occasional inability to decide/come up with a plot. I had decided that what I was going to do originally really didn't fit too well because of my lack of plot ideas for the last two chapters and ended up with a few days of 'what the hell am I gonna do?' running through my head.**

**Anywho! This is the final 'rising action' chapter (as I like to call it) so read and enjoy!**

There were children laughing and playing in the makeshift play areas. Parents and teenagers alike grouped up and chatted as they walked, ushering any of their children to hurry along when they began to fall behind. The sun was high in the sky and shining beautifully. _If only it wasn't so bloody windy outside._ Maka Albarn thought as she followed her group of 'gal-pals' glumly throughout the busy mall.

_Man! I wanted to read today too! _She sighed in her head. Patty began to laugh hysterically at something her older sister, Liz, said.

_You ALWAYS want to read Maka._ Another voice, sounding very much like her own replied in her head.

_Yeah, I know. And who are you?_

_That's always the first thing they ask. _The voice sighed._ Haven't you read enough books to KNOW who I am? Do I really have to tell you myself?_

…_Shut up conscience. I'm trying to enjoy my nice day out with my friends without being sad that I can't finish reading my current novel just yet._

_That's what I thought._

"Maka, are you alright?" Tsubaki the tall, sweet, and (annoyingly) curvy (much more so than Maka) female with black hair asked Maka.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. I was just thinking to myself. That's all." Maka smiled and rubber her head embarrassed that she was caught being mental. Tsubaki nodded.

"Oh, okay. What about?"

"My book." Tsubaki nodded once more with a soft smile.

_Nice save._

_Quiet._

_I don't know what I find funnier, the fact that you just barely got away with that, or the fact that you think talking to yourself like this is mental. Girl, you do a lot more mental things than this. This, as a matter of fact, doesn't even make the list!_

_Didn't I tell you shut up?_ Maka snapped.

"So, uh," Maka blushed. "Why are we here again?" Liz squealed…or screamed. It's kind of hard to tell the difference when it comes to Liz.

"Maka!" Liz whined. "We are here to get new cute dresses to wear to the Spring Ball that the school is having! I can't believe you forgot!" Maka shook her head.

"But I already have a dress that I can wear." Liz shook her head furiously.

"No, you already wore that and then at the party the school was attacked! It'd be bad luck to wear that dress again!"

"W-what? Since when have you been so superstitious? I seriously doubt that stuff like that actually exists!"

"Says the girl who has a boyfriend who can turn into a scythe and she fights monsters with him." Patty began to giggle.

_She got you there._

"And has an assassin friend who wields one of her female friends who can change into multiple demon weapons and also fights monsters." Tsubaki added lightly.

_And there._

"SAYS the girl who's two other girlfriends who can turn into guns are used by the Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death, who has lived for only god knows how long." Liz added.

_Oh and there too!_

"Alright! I get it! Perhaps being a bit superstitious won't kill me. But if what you say is true, then the guys should have to get new suits as well and I KNOW that Soul and Black Star aren't going to do that anytime soon." Liz snorted.

"Guys attract bad luck naturally, it doesn't matter what they wear. But us girls are their charms and we have to be lucky for them!" Patty snickered.

"Liz just wants an excuse to buy a new dress!"

"Patty! Don't tell them that!"

Luckily, the search for the new perfect dresses only lasted a couple of hours and by two in the afternoon they were all lounging in the eating area, sipping on smoothies.

"Maka, I adore your dress, it makes you look like such a doll!" Liz cooed. Maka blushed.

"I don't want to be a doll though! Dolls are flat!"

"But you look so cute. And just because Soul and Black Star are always saying that you're unattractive because you're not that big isn't completely true. There are a lot of guys who could care less about the size you know." Maka sighed.

"I know Tsubaki, but sometimes it just gets on my nerves! Especially since it seems like I'm surrounded constantly by girls who have more decent and respectable sized breasts!" Some men in the cafeteria looked over at the group of girls. Liz snorted and waved 'hi' to them.

"You're probably just having a slow growth spurt. Besides, I know for a fact that Kid prefers the twins to be smaller." Maka and Tsubaki blushed and gaped at Liz. Patty laughed.

"It's true! It's true!"

"How do YOU know that?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well besides the fact that we're practically like siblings now and that knowing these things about him are like second nature to me, why else do you think he hasn't made any sort of move on me or Patty?" Maka and Tsubaki both looked dumbfounded when a sudden thought struck Maka.

"Wait…Soul is not my boyfriend!" she nearly screeched. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all burst out into laughter resulting in weird looks from other people and teary eyes.

Although Maka dreaded this night, the night of the spring dance did arrive rather quickly. And try as she might, the girls would not allow her to take too much time getting ready. The boys had been waiting for them all in one of the lounge areas in Kid's mansion, where they all were getting ready at. Black Star wore his black suit with a white shirt, sadly looking like a mess. Surprisingly though, Kid did not have a coat and instead wore black slacks, shoes, and a long sleeved light yellow button up shirt. Maka tried not to snort.

"What? No jacket for the big bad Kid?" She joked as she was dragged to the guys by Liz and Tsubaki. Patty laughed…surprisingly (not.)

"Kid was late getting ready so Liz forbade him from putting on anything else."

"Why?" Maka asked. Liz and Kid blushed.

"Well, I was afraid that he would take forever checking to make sure that the rest of the outfit was perfectly symmetrical. Be glad, I saved us time!" she huffed.

"Whatever!" Black Star smirked. "We better leave now, because I doubt that all my adoring fans can stand my absence any longer!" Tsubaki nodded while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Whatever small fry." Liz patted Black Star on the head as she passed him by for the front door.

Although she would never admit it willingly, Maka hated going to dances and balls and any type of get together where many people would be dancing. It was a hard truth to face, but Maka simply did not feel like she should ever go near the dance floor. Despite her fighting ability, Maka had a tendency to be clumsy at times.

Poor Soul, last time they tried to dance with one another she stepped on his foot! But at least it seems like his current dance partner can dance very well. He had been asked by some girl to the dance and he actually wanted to go with her.

It's funny actually, before saying yes he came running to Maka and asked if she was okay with it. Naturally Maka said okay. She didn't want to keep him from having his fun and she didn't want to not let him go out on dates when she doesn't even know how she feels about him. It would be selfish to try to keep him for herself when she doesn't even know if she likes him as something more than a friend. Sure, she can be still be protective of him. But she can't be the reason why he doesn't go out and have fun on his own.

So this is how Maka found herself being noting more than a wallflower snacking on some food from the buffet table. Silently, she observed all the boys and girls and their outfits and how cute all of the arrangements were. For a brief moment she noted how lovely Tsubaki looked in her slimming dark blue dress with a flowery print. Both Liz and Patty seemed to be having fun dancing around in their matching pink and light blue dresses.

"As one of the most notorious flowers in the world, the wallflower stands on the sidelines observing all of the other flowers dancing about, yet rarely does the wallflower ever join them." Maka jumped, not expecting anyone to come talk to her, especially Kid.

"Why aren't you dancing Kid?" he shrugged.

"I wanted to dance with a certain someone, but I don't know if she's willing to even move from her spot." He leaned up against the wall next to her and watched all the other dancers.

"Who were you going to ask?"

"A very pretty wallflower." Maka looked around the room; the only other girls not dancing were talking to each other and other guys. Maka began to blush.

"I'm not a very good dancer. Last time I danced was with Soul and I stepped on his foot." She blushed when she saw his smirk.

"We don't have to actually dance, we can just stand in one spot and sway. The songs they've been playing are slow enough that we can get away with it." Maka looked down to the floor.

"I-I don't know." Kid moved to in front of Maka and held out his hand.

"Come on, it will be fun." Hesitantly she took his hand and was led to the dance floor. After a few minutes of silence and simply 'sway' dancing Maka began to realize that it wasn't too bad and that somehow they even began to move around with their feet without her realizing it.

Seeing the unsure and shocked expression on her face Kid chuckled and even made a larger step just to make a point that he had gotten her to actually dace. But instead of saying something, Maka decided to just go with it and if she stepped on his foot…well…she did warn him.

Somehow, the night moved by fast and the next thing she knew Soul swung by to tell her that he was walking his date home and that he would be home before midnight. Maka swore in her head when she realized that it was, indeed, late and she was tired. After a few more moments of dancing she finally spoke up and Kid readily volunteered to walk her home.

**Mmmmmyesss, so very much different from the original plot. Also, it's much longer than most of the other chapters which somehow made me feel weird~ I know that I probably sound weird, but it's late at night, neighbors across the street are having a party (thankfully they aren't as loud as I thought they would be, all you can hear are beats to music so yay~) and I usually have my inspiration and crazy/stupid moments at night.**

**So I'm just gonna stop talking now and start working on the FINALE while i'm still in the mood and mindset.**

**But one last comment because I don't want to comment on the last chapter and ruin it in any way: There will be so sequel (I doubt I could, even if I wanted to) and I will not make this series any longer than my plans as of late. I will not be changing them again, it is all set, and I want to actually finish a story for once so...nyeh...**


	5. We'll Meet on Finder's Way

Cuddling with a pillow on the couch in her pajamas, Maka sat and watched the television screen while she thought about her past year, mostly two of her best male friends. If she hadn't been reflecting on her interactions with them, she wouldn't have realized that she really didn't feel jealous when Soul had mentioned or hanged out with his probably new girlfriend. She was actually happy to see him with the girl, for she seemed nice enough, and Soul even talked to her more about almost everything.

Kid on the other hand confused her. She even confused herself when she thought about the things she did with him, for instance, earlier this night when he walked her home from the dance.

_**All was silent in the night. Not even the songs of crickets could be heard, nor the rustling of leaves. Maka had felt very tired and mostly leaned in on Kid slightly with their arms linked. She only looked at the road ahead of them, but if she watched him, she would see him occasionally looking at her with a warm smile.**_

_**Once they reached her apartment complex they unlinked their arms and Maka, tiredly, searched shortly through her purse for the keys.**_

"_**Thank you for dancing with me, Kid. I had a lot more fun than I would have thanks to you." She smiled up at him.**_

"_**I'm just glad that you had fun. You didn't seem like you were too happy with being at the dance when you were leaning on the wall." Maka blushed and even unexpectedly to her, gave Kid a peck on the cheek. He blushed.**_

"_**Thank you. Goodnight Kid." A small smiled appeared on Kid's face.**_

"_**Goodnight Maka." And she entered her apartment with that.**_

Just thinking about what she did made her stomach feel light, yet heavy at the same time. Why did she kiss him? Even if it was just on the cheek it still seemed funny! And they way they walked together in silence, it was so comfortable!

"What does it mean?" Maka asked herself. It was eleven forty now and Maka jumped when the door suddenly opened.

"I'm home," Soul called as he walked into the house.

"Hey Soul," Maka called from her. Soul looked at her incredulously.

"When did you get home?"

"About twenty minutes ago." He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I thought you and Kid would have hanged out some more before you came home."

"I was tired." Soul observed her for a few moments until Maka threw down the pillow and turned to him. "What? I WAS tired!"

"Then why aren't you asleep." Maka looked dumbfounded and blushed.

"I was tired, but I'm too confused to go to sleep right now?" she admitted.

_She hasn't figured it out yet?_ Soul thought, happily amused.

"What about?" Maka mumbled something underneath her breath. "What was that?" She sighed.

"I'm confused about Kid." She sounded annoyed. Soul tried his hardest not to snicker.

"We're ALL confused about Kid Maka." She groaned.

"That's not what I meant!" Soul smirked lopsidedly.

"I know what you meant." She glared at him. "He's a great guy. A real gentleman. I rather you go out with him than Black Star." Maka blushed, grabbed her pillow, and threw it at Soul.

"That's not funny Soul!" he laughed finally and gave her back the pillow.

"I know, but I couldn't help it, you're just so naive even with all of those books you read!" Maka blushed. "I know you very well Maka, and I can see that you're confused, so I'll point you in the right direction." Maka's eyebrows furrowed but she nodded nonetheless. "Whenever Kid is near you he has this small smile that he just can't hide. Whenever he thinks no one else with notice it, he looks at you with this soft and adoring look in his eyes. Do I need to say more?" Maka's gaze became cloudy as she was occupied by figuring out what Soul meant.

"Kid," Soul nodded.

"Yes,"

"He,"

"Yessssss?"

"Kid,"

"Oh bloody hell! He likes you you dummy!" Blair, in her purple cat formed, screamed and lumped onto Maka's lap from seemingly nowhere.

"What?"

"The boy bloody likes you. And not the friendly or sisterly way either! He REALLY likes you! Sheesh!"

"Blair, you totally ruined the moment!" Soul leaned back into the chair in the huff. "I wanted to see if I could get her to react like they do on television!" Maka glared at Soul.

"Soul and I figured that you had realized this sooner, seeing how you reacted to Kid, but I guess we were wrong. Big time! And aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Okay, you can stop talking now Blair." Maka stated as she practically threw Blair onto Soul's lap. Anxious, Maka sped into her room and slammed the door shut. Shocked and worried, Soul walked her to her door, carrying Blair in one hand, and knocked with the other.

"Maka, are you okay?" He put his ear to the door and could hear the shuffling of clothes. Suddenly Maka yanked the door open wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a yellow thick sweater, and black boots.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of any knots. With her keys in hand she made a break for the door.

"Where are you going?" Soul followed after her out. Maka swung the door open.

"Out," and shut it behind her without another word.

For what seemed like over twenty minutes to Maka while she ran was really five. She looked down all the streets she passed worriedly but continued on, looking for one street in particular. Finally she came upon the street she was looking for, and on that street was one boy wearing black slacks and a light yellow button up shirt while lounging on a lone bench looking up to the sky solemnly. Her heavy footsteps brought him back down to earth as he looked shocked to see her standing only a few feet in front of him, nearly out of breath.

With a shy smile Maka declared, "You're pretty symmetrical for a Shinigami." A small smile flickered.

"You're kind of weird, aren't you?" Kid replied smirking slightly. Maka sat beside him on the bench and looked at him.

"Are you lost?" She smiled genuinely at him. He replied with a smile of his own.

"I was looking for something, but I think it found me instead." Maka giggled and leaned back onto the bench and gazed up at the stars.

"You know," she began softly after a few seconds. "I always looked down when I was sitting on this bench, but there are so many better things I could have looked at if I looked upwards. I think I'll try to look up more often."

"Maka," Kid started quietly and serious. "Why did you come here?" Maka looked Kid in the eye and matched his serious expression perfectly.

"So that I can do this," unsure, but determined, Maka leaned in and kissed Kid. A happy and surprised smile showed up on his face.

"Oh really? What was it that you were going to do again? I don't think I quite caught it the first time." Maka giggled and they met halfway for another kiss. "Hmmm, that's what I thought it was."

Maka snuggled up next to Kid as they both once more looked up to the stars above. The smiling moon was now in the middle of the sky. Maka nearly laughed at a sudden thought.

"What is it?" Kid looked at her curiously.

"Oh nothing, just a legend I remembered reading about this street in particular." Kid quirked an eyebrow.

"Is is relevant to us right now." Maka shook her head and Kid wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Not really." They both looked up to the sky once more, but Maka was occupied by a poem from that legend.

_Take my hand into yours_

_It'll be okay_

_Even if we get lost_

_We'll meet on Finders Way.  
_

_**The End**_


End file.
